


"Princess" x "Are you my handsome prince?"

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, They dont wanna worry their friends, its sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Klance HC that Keith calls Lance 'Princeas' but Lance smirks and says something akin to 'are you my handsome prince?'" Ask I got on tumblr i-have-laith-in-klance , send your HC ♡Disney film, secret klance and terms of endearment





	"Princess" x "Are you my handsome prince?"

Finding an equivalent to a DVD player made for more than a few hours of pirated Disney films to be played; Allura completely in love with the idea of “Brave” and probably Merida herself. 

Keith, however, didn’t find much interest in the film, nor the sterotypical “come and save the princess” tropes found in many other Disney classics. He much preferred ‘Princess and the Frog’ or ‘Hercules’ as, although they included romance there was more to it like self descovery and finding where you belong or being independent and so happening to find love. Now that’s what children should learn from. Seeing everyone happy was more important, so Keith kept his opinions to himself as they watched, huddled together, Keith leaning on his brother’s side like he used to on the Garrison Movie Nights in his and Matt’s dorm.

He glanced ever so often to his teammate, Lance, who held a content smile on his face and a knowing mouth as he silently sang the songs to each passing film. Ariel was his favourite, no doubt. But Keith had to speak up after, seeing they were the last awake “You know every song. Well done, princess.” His hushed voice and silent movements displayed his show of bashful teasing. As Lance gently laid the blanket he had huddled himself over as many of his teammates as he could, his head popped to the side, smiling before he stood upright again, making his way to Keith

“Does that mean you’re my handsome prince?”it was Keith’s turn to flush; a guest of pink spreading across his nose and cheeks “Only when no one is looking. Can’t ruin the Womaniser reputation you have, can we?” Keith’s crossed arms unfolded as Lance came closer “When we’re safer, Prince, then I’m forever yours.” An innocent kiss which lingered longer than usual was pressed to the smaller paladin’s lips, in no rush as there was no fear of being caught by pesky gossips which were their friends “Independent Space Ranger Partners live happily ever after. That’s a story I could watch and like.” Keith teased, one more kiss left upon the lips of promise,

"Then live it with me.”


End file.
